


you are in love

by morvendigby (hookedphantom)



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, so like ??? no characters really, this is poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/morvendigby
Summary: this is a collection of three poems for reg's birthday!!! for everyone to enjoy, but mostly reg. all 3 are from serena's perspective!





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



"drive"

you have been apart for so long,   
you are here, she is there,   
everything is wonderfully lonely,   
but also so sad. 

you want her in your arms,   
you want her to be with you,   
you want her to be only yours,   
and suddenly, she is. 

you get to be together, if only for a little,   
you are here, she is here,  
everything is wonderfully together,   
and oh, so happy. 

************************************************************************************************************************************

"a long time coming"

it's been a long time running,   
running from pain, suffering, and  
it's been so long since you've felt   
appreciated, adored, and whole. 

it's been a long time coming,   
you falling properly in love.   
it's been so long since you've felt  
appreciated, adored, and whole. 

it's a long time running   
running to stay together,   
when the world wants you apart.   
the only place you want to be is in her arms.

it's a long time coming,  
settling down, together, finally and truly.   
the world might want you apart.   
the only place you want to be is in her arms. 

********************************************************************************************************************************

"the home I needed"

there are many things you've called a home,   
a husband,   
a house,   
a baby,   
a mother,   
a nephew,   
a grandbaby,   
an office,   
a theatre. 

you always knew these were your homes. they were homes you chose. 

what happens when a home chooses you?

she smiles and she takes your breath away.   
she causes you stress and heartache,  
but at the end of the day,   
she will always bring you joy,   
hope,  
happiness,  
adoration,  
jubilation,  
satisfaction,  
contentment,  
delight,  
and that wonderful sense of home.


End file.
